Drunk
by vinur1996
Summary: After finally settling down at the prison the group decided to open a couple of wine bottles and celebrate. (crappy summary)


"Alright Rick, truth or dare?" Glenn asked and took another sip of his wine. On their last run the group had found a few wine bottles and a bottle of whiskey and after finally settling down at the prison they decided to celebrate.

"Truth" Rick answered, he was sitting between to a very pregnant Lori and Carl. Next to Carl was T-dog, Hershel and Beth. Maggie was on Glenn's lap and next to them was a very, very drunk Daryl and on his right was Carol.

Glenn thought for a moment before finally finding a question for Rick.  
"If you had to kiss any of the men in here, who would you pick." Glenn said, he had said that he was never drinking after his horrible hangover at the CDC but he decided that he would break that rule just tonight. The whole group burst out laughing at Glenn's question.

"I think that you have had too much to drink Glenn." Rick laughed and took another sip of the wine bottle he was sharing with Hershel and Carol. Lori playfully slapped his arm,  
"You have to answer, no breaking the rules." She laughed. Rick shook his head, "No way!" He laughed.

"Come on, our fearless leader is scared of answering a simple question." Carol teased. Rick sighed and then thought for a moment.  
"I guess it would be….Daryl." The group burst out laughing, even Daryl himself.  
"Oh Rick I'm flattered" Daryl said, he had claimed the whiskey bottle just for himself and now more than half of the bottle had disappeared so he had finally let himself go with the group.

Glenn put his hand on his chest, "oh Rick I thought we had something special." He said and dramatically put a hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. Rick had been hesitant about letting the group get drunk but eventually they had convinced him that they were safe inside the cellblock.

"My turn!" Rick yelled and looked around, trying to figure out he was going to ask. "Maggie, truth or dare?" Rick asked, Maggie thought for a moment and picked truth.  
"Have you ever been arrested?" He asked. Maggie sighed, "of course the cop asks that question." She laughed, Glenn nudged her arm.  
"Have you?" He asked, Maggie felt all eyes on her.  
"Once, for shoplifting." She finally admitted. Most of the group laughed except Hershel who shook his head, but was still smiling. "I think I have never been as mad." Hershel said.

"Okay, who am I going to ask?" Maggie sighed and looked at the group, and stopped when she spotted Daryl.  
"Daryl, truth or dare?" Maggie grinned. Daryl sighed, "I don't see much I can do around here, so truth."  
"Before all this, what was your type?" She asked, Daryl raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean type?" he asked.  
"You know, what kind of women did you like?" She laughed. The group was silent but grinning from ear to ear. Daryl rubbed his forehead.  
"I guess…. Blonde and curvy" He finally said. The group burst out laughing and Daryl's face went bright red.  
"You truly are a redneck." T-dog laughed and raised his bottle to his lips.

"Are you saying you don't like brunettes?" Maggie laughed; she slowly stood up, feeling how drunk she really was. She put her right foot in front of her and slowly made her hand run up her leg like they did in the old movies, while doing that she was trying to sing 'Let's get it on' by Marvin Gaye.

"Maggie!" Glenn and Beth yelled and pulled her back down. "I'm still here you know." Glenn laughed. The group couldn't control their laugher, finally being able to relax since at the farm, even Rick looked like he didn't have a care in the world. Daryl was covering his face in his hands, trying to hide how red he was, but he was also laughing like the rest of them.

"I know baby" Maggie laughed and planted a sloppy kiss on Glenn's cheek.  
"Okay Daryl it's your turn." Hershel laughed. Daryl smiled and looked at Carl.  
"Truth or dare?" He asked. "Dare" Carl answered, he didn't want to answer some personal questions on front of the whole group.  
"I dare you to sing I'm A Little Teapot with all the actions." Daryl grinned, Carl's face fell.  
"No, no, no, no" Carl said and looked at his parents hoping for backup.  
"No Carl, you have to be a man and do it." Rick laughed and urged Carl to stand up. Carl stood up and covered his eyes with the brim of his hat. "I hate you Daryl" He mumbled before starting to sing.

_I'm a little teapot__  
__Short and stout__  
__Here is my handle__  
__Here is my spout_

_When I get all steamed up__  
__Hear me shout__  
__"Tip me over__  
__and pour me out!"_

_I'm a clever teapot,__  
__Yes it's true__  
__Here let me show you__  
__What I can do__  
__I can change my handle__  
__And my spout__  
__Just tip me over and pour me out!_

When he finally finished the whole group clapped and laughed, Carl was sure he was more red than a tomato; he had to make sure that he would make Daryl pay for this.  
Everyone had been drinking except Carl, Beth and of course Lori. Hershel and Carol had a few sips but neither of them got drunk. But Rick, T-dog, Daryl, Maggie and Glenn had really let themselves go.

Eventually the only ones left were Rick, Daryl, T-dog, Glenn and Maggie. The rest of them had called it an early night.  
"This is going to hurt soooo bad tomorrow." T-dog laughed and finished his wine bottle. The rest of them sighed, but this night had really lifted everybody's spirits so it was worth a hangover.

"Do you guys think that we would have met each other if the world hadn't ended?" Maggie asked and snuggled closer to Glenn.  
"Hell no, I would never be friends with a cop" Daryl said and pointed at Rick; Rick snorted and shook his head, smiling. "And Glenn would never be with Maggie." Daryl laughed, everybody laughed except Glenn who was frowning.  
"Not cool man, not cool." Glenn said and shook his head.

"What do you guys miss the most about the old world?" T-dog asked, Rick shrugged his shoulders.  
"I guess I miss lazy Sundays, and then Lori would cook an awesome meal." Rick smiled.  
"I miss chocolate, and my computer." Maggie sighed and looked at Glenn.  
Glenn thought for a moment before smiling, "I miss pizza and all my old video games." Daryl snorted before mumbling 'nerd'. Glenn sent him a glare and then asked Daryl what he missed the most.  
"My truck and beer." Daryl laughed and took another sip of his whiskey.  
"What do you miss most T-dog?" Rick asked and managed to steal the bottle of whiskey from Daryl and took a few sips before Daryl stole it back.  
"I miss hot dogs and watching football." T-dog smiled. Suddenly Rick frowned, "Okay let's not talk about food, its making me hungry."

"I wished we had some music." Maggie mumbled, Daryl smiled and looked back to the cells where the rest of the group was sleeping.  
"I could get Carl." Daryl laughed. The little group that was left laughed as well.  
"I heard that!" They heard Carl yell from his cell and they laughed even harder. "Go to sleep!" Rick yelled at his son.

"We're going to bed." Glenn said and helped Maggie stand up.  
"Goodnight guys" Maggie said and then turned towards Daryl, "Let's get it on, sugar." She started singing but Glenn started to drag her towards their cell, but they could still hear her singing and giggling. T-dog laughed but then stood up, "I'm going to bed too, goodnight." He said and then walked into his cell.

"We're going to have to do this again." Daryl said. Rick nodded, "Oh yeah".


End file.
